victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Blooptorious
Blooptorious is the last episode of Season 2 of Victorious. It is the 34th episode over all. This episode aired on December 26th 2011. It is the only episode to date to air at 7:00pm EST. Plot Christopher Cane, the self-proclaimed actor who plays Rex, hosts a talk show, Christopher Cane Presents an Evening with Victorious, in which he interviews the Victorious cast and shows their bloopers. He starts by showing his audition video for Victorious. He interviews Leon Thomas first, asking him odd questions and then cutting him off multiple times. He then shows a clip of Leon's bloopers. He does the same thing for Elizabeth Gillies and Avan Jogia. When Ariana Grande is supposed to come, Daniella Monet is interviewed instead, even though Christopher complains about it. Ariana Grande and Matt Bennett are interviewed next. Last, Victoria Justice is interviewed. Christopher Cane admits that he is in love with her and wants to marry her despite being married, but Victoria says no and the awkwardness causes them to go directly to playing her bloopers. Trivia *This is the 1st ever blooper episode of Victorious. *This was suppose to air after Terror on Cupcake Street and be the season 2 finale, but it didn't air until after A Christmas Tori, the season 3 premiere. *A clip from this episode is in the opening credits for season 3. *This episode is the fifth Dan Schneider produced clip show, the others being Tales from the Clip for Kenan and Kel, "iBloop" for iCarly, "PCA Confidential" for Zoey 101, and "Dr. Phyllis Show" for Drake & Josh. *Leon and Liz both did an interview about this episode. Watch Leon's video and Liz's video. *This is the 3rd time there have been no opening credits in an episode. *Dan Schneider is not shown, but his voice is heard during Rex's audition as well as some of the bloopers. *This episode is in a talk show format, same as iCarly's 'iBloop' and Drake & Josh' 'Dr. Phyllis Show' *As of this episode, Rex introduces the history of each cast member, except for Daniella Monet. *This is the only episode without a gallery on TheSlap. *'Ending tagline:' Rex: "I'm a bad boy, aren't I?" Gallery Click here to see the episode gallery. Quotes Christopher: '''Apple juice? '''Leon: '''No thanks. '''Christopher: '''You don't care for juiced apples? '''Matt: Because if you just believe in your dreams, then you can make the world come true. Dan: What? Ariana: Oh, yeah, and then Jade would get to play your role. Dan: Part, part. Ariana: Part. Ariana: Oh, yeah, and then Jade would get to play your role. Dan: Part! Ariana: Oh my god! Ariana: Oh, yeah, and then Jade'll get to play your role! Dan: Part! Ariana: I'm gonna kick myself. Ok. Ariana: Oh, and then Jade'll get to play your role. PART! Can I do it again? Daniella: Hey! Hey, kid, stop kicking my seat! Kid: But I don't know how I can say "so" to that? Daniella: That-I-my total bad. Victoria: You just got called out by a nine-year-old. Victoria: I spoke a different language. '''Christopher: '''Do you ever sit up in your bedroom at night and think to yourself, wouldn't it be grand if I, Daniella Monet, were Ariana Grande? '''Daniella: '''No, I'm very happy being me. '''Christopher: '''Really? '''Christopher: '''Curly Fries or Straight? '''Ariana: '''Well, I really like waffle fries... '''Christopher: '''DID I MENTION WAFFLE FRIES! References *Danwarp's Facebook *http://www.fanlala.com/news/holiday-break-full-new-episodes-your-favorite-showsTV.com Listing *TV.com *Sneak Peek *nickandmore press release *Fanlala Airdate Reference *Nick.com Promo External links *Click here to watch the full episode online. 213 213